


The Nine

by jehans



Series: A Devil Rises [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehans/pseuds/jehans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The freedom of open air and open sea, the freedom of doing right things and setting fire to oppression.</p><p>They are free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nine

They were formed by the government; a company of “explorers,” recruited without option and sent out into the open sea to discover and claim land for the great French Empire under Emperor Napoleon.

But their appointed leader, a young Adonis with golden hair who looks as though he could lead God’s armies against the legions of Hell and the Archangel Michael would allow him, had been underestimated. They’d thought he would lead the cause for his Emperor to expand the empire, but, much like Lucifer, Enjolras had other ideas. He disdained Napoleon and had no desire to take lands from their native peoples in order to expand such a man’s reign.

When whispers of this betrayal began to sweep through the crew, unrest began to breed. Some wanted to dock immediately, to send word back to France and have their dangerous captain arrested and jailed for even the mere thought of such treason.

There were eight who defied this. Eight who whispered to each other instead. Who agreed with their avenging angel and swore — amongst themselves first, and then directly to him — that they would follow him and fight for him.

Once this clandestine meeting had been held, deep in the middle of one night a month into their expedition, the jig, as they way, was up. Secrets are impossible to keep on such a small vessel, and the rest of the crew rose up against them.

But they were strong, the nine of them, and crafty. It wasn’t long before they gained the upper hand. And then it was merely a trip to the nearest dock to drop off their now ex-shipmates and then on to the open sea.

Officially traitors, now, they cannot return home, at least not while Napoleon still reigns. Without a cause, it was really only a happy coincidence that they were attacked by a small band of pirates not five days after returning to the sea.

Pirates are more ruthless foes than newly elected sailors, but the nine insurrectionists are warriors. They are fighters. They are friends.

And, as it turned out, they are rather excellent at fighting pirates.

The small band retreated. Nine faces looked around at each other, sweaty and bloody and triumphant.

That night, they stood together on the deck, swapping tentative ideas. Pirates are major players in the slave trade, an industry abhorred by all on this brave little ship.

 _We could free people_ , the centre said finally, speaking the words no one else had yet dared.

 _We could fight pirates_ , the fighter added, smiling.

 _We could die_ , the chief pointed out softly. He was not afraid of it, but he wanted them to make this choice on their own.

 _We will anyway if we go back home_ , the cynic chimed in.

Then, quietly from the guide, _We could be free._

The freedom of open air, the freedom of doing right things and setting fire to oppression.

One by one, they nodded. They swore. They became a group.

Quickly, word of their deeds spread. They are feared, now, their names spoken quietly by candlelight as though speaking them too loudly could summon their recipients.

They call themselves Les Amis, but everyone who’s heard of them merely calls them The Nine.

 

Nine they were when first rebelled, but quickly they became eleven.

Gavroche was a street urchin on the land where they’d dropped their defeated shipmates. He’d been enamored with their life on board a ship and begged to be allowed to come with them. Enjolras would have said no, but Courfeyrac and Grantaire both vouched for the child and promised to look after him. Gavroche clearly told them he didn’t need looking after. Enjolras refused point blank to use him as powder monkey, so he’d become their cabin boy.

Éponine was part of the band of pirates that had attacked them. She’d stowed away on their ship during the battle and no one had noticed her until two days later when Prouvaire had crawled into the space behind the figurehead and crawled right on top of her.

They dragged her out and most had been convinced she was a spy. She certainly refused to correct them. Until Gavroche popped up from bellow deck and yelled that that was his sister and if anyone hurt her, he’d gut them like a fish.

Not even Bahorel had laughed at the little thing’s threat.

As it turned out, Éponine had jumped ship after seeing Gavroche. She was tired of working for her father. She hated him. She hated what he did. She’d seen her brother and she’d hid. She wanted to work for them, to fight with the people who defeated her father’s gang.

She may not have had the purest of motives, but Gavroche had insisted and Éponine had inside knowledge of several different pirate groups she was willing to share, so Combeferre had made the executive decision to trust her.

With Éponine on as ABS and Gavroche as cabin boy, the crew was complete. Enjolras had been elected Captain, and Combeferre as quartermaster. Courfeyrac was their sailing master, Feuilly the boatswain, and Joly the carpenter and surgeon. Prouvaire insisted upon being named rigger despite protests of danger from some of the rest of the crew, claiming, truthfully, that he was the only one willing and able to shimmy up the mast _and_ he had the most skill with the rigging. Bahorel was already master gunner, Bossuet was named First Mate, Grantaire Second Mate.

They are swift and deadly. They slip in, they attack, they vanish. Not once have they been caught. Not once have they been defeated. They are like darkness and shadow and death and they are feared above all.

They are The Nine.

And they are free.


End file.
